guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:"We Shall Return!"
Reference? Anybody else having this strange feeling of déjà vu about this skill's name? Like a quote from some zombie movie? I just can't place my finger on it and Google isn't helping either... --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 16:40, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Douglas_MacArthur ? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:16, 28 July 2006 (CDT) Usefulness Other than for highly specialized builds that rely on dying (minion factories for example), I don't see how you could use this. Please enlighten me.--Life Infusion 20:48, 31 July 2006 (CDT) :While it could be argued it is or isn't worth the skill slot/15 energy, increasing the energy a resurrected character gets (especially a monk) is very useful. The health effect may or may not be useful. An E/Mo in GvG with restore life and glyph of sacrifice (instead of the now ubiquitous resurrection chant) could bring someone back with very high health and energy. --68.142.14.106 09:43, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :: Maybe a P/Mo could have ressurect+We shall Return, making it a much more effective rez-Only a shadow :::Thing is, hard rezes are often only good with a mesmer primaries due to fast cast, unless you use Lively, which is, as said below, probably unaffected. Silk Weaker 09:00, 19 September 2006 (CDT) I would assume this, like most other ress-affecting stuff (Frozen Soil?) doesn't work on Lively Was Naomei or Restoration, right? --Kit Engel 01:16, 26 August 2006 (CDT) :They aren't skills as such, just dropping ashes and destroying a spirit, I would guess not — Skuld 08:54, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::Lively Was Naomei does, Restoration spirit doesn't. Just for the sake of completion, Light of Dwayna works with it as well. Merengue 04:08, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Would this mean that since it says that you can resurrect "allies" does this mean that like for example you can resurrect like, let's say, Prince Rurik if he dies on a mission? Or can it be used to resurrect all the fallen pets? They are under allies in the party list. Kcinshin 12:15, 24 October 2006 (PDT) :This has nothing to do with that. There are no resurrects that work on non-party members other than pets, and this skill only buffs resurrection spells and skills. Not sure how it interacts with Revive/Comfort Animal though, I'll have to check later. Merengue 15:41, 24 October 2006 (CDT) Needs Fixing So skill description says 60% extra HP, attribute table says 50% extra HP at 15 command. Which one is it. Same goes for energy. :The second one. The skill was updated for the latest event, and the template was updated to reflect that, but the progression table wasn't. -- Gordon Ecker 06:10, 30 September 2006 (CDT) Calculation Does anyone know if this takes the 25% from Resurrect and increases it by a %, like say 25 + 20% = 30% total life. Or if it would be 25% + 20% = 45% total life. (T/ ) 22:46, 15 October 2006 (CDT) :Unfortunately I didn't use it in pve preview. In PvP preview it was additive I think. I use P/Rt with flesh of my flesh and it rezed the ally almost full instead of half of HP. But at the time this skill was maxed at something like 50% I think. For PvE even they changed the numbers to considerably larger %, and so they have likely made it multiplicative, because right now even with 10 spec it would rez with something like 100% HP if you used Flesh of My flesh with full HP and if this % was additive. --Spura 10:03, 16 October 2006 (CDT) ::It's additive. The resurrections with it really are amazing. (Edit: That is to say, it was additive as of the PvE preview)Merengue 16:15, 18 October 2006 (CDT)